


双生

by Inkbottle1085



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 博肖 - Fandom, 同人文 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkbottle1085/pseuds/Inkbottle1085
Relationships: 王一博/肖战, 警匪题材
Kudos: 7





	双生

1  
“警察，别动！”  
肖站把一只手放进口袋里，好像下一秒就能掏出枪来。听到声响，身前的两团黑影迅速分开，一团向巷子里跑去，几乎是瞬间就消失在了巷子深处。另一团黑影直直的倒在了眼前，地上的大包垃圾为倒下的躯体做了很好地缓冲。

Z市的治安一向如此。  
肖站今天很难得的没有出任务，可以按时下班。刚拐进老旧的街道，肖站听到街角处传来激烈的打斗声。Z市的老区就像是黑帮大本营，老旧的街道里藏着各种见不得人的交易，撞上小混混打架斗殴更是常事。大概是出于职业病吧，肖站向街角跑去，右手习惯性地去摸口袋里的枪。Z市的警察非出任务不得配枪。此刻肖站口袋里只有一副冰冷的手铐。

喝声还是起了作用。跑掉的那个已经无法追上，肖站俯下身去查看倒在地上的那个人。

“王......王一啵。”

2  
王一啵醒过来的时候，觉得左肩隐隐地发痛。“嘶......”，他忍不住倒抽了一口冷气，意识到自己正赤裸着上身躺在一张床上，左肩上的伤已被绷带缠好。随着动作，头顶传来叮叮当当的声响。他发现自己的左手被手铐拷在了床头的金属栏杆上。王一啵在黑暗中仔细辨认着什么，一种熟悉的感觉涌上心头，直到看到床边趴着的人，他整个人才放松下来。王一啵用没有被束缚住的右手，摸了摸那人的脸。  
这个人他太熟悉了，肖站。这个房间他也再熟悉不过了，是他和肖站的家。

手掌碰触着的身体似乎轻微地震了一下。肖站抬起头来，又伸手打开了床边的台灯。  
“你这两周去哪儿了？刚才的是什么人，他为什么要杀你？港口......”  
肖站像扔连环炮弹一样抛出一个又一个问题。王一啵盯着他因许久没休息好而布满血丝的眼。  
“既然肖Sir有那么多问题要审我，那应该抓我去警局才对吧，把我私拷在家里......”王一啵稍稍支起上半身，把头靠在床头的栏杆上，“肖警官，这么做似乎不合规矩吧？”  
“你知不知道......唔......”  
王一啵猛地将肖站拉向自己，用自己的唇舌堵住了肖站的话语。话正说到一半的肖站唇齿微张，王一啵的舌顺势钻入他的口腔，舌尖划过上颚，与肖站柔软的舌交缠到一起。唇瓣相贴，来不及吞下的津液从嘴角流出。肖站的呼吸逐渐变得急促，王一啵舔过他的下唇，又用舌尖在唇边的那颗小痣上轻轻打转。肖站半眯起眼睛，整个人已经跨坐到王一啵身上。  
王一啵用右手撩起肖站的衬衣，手掌贴着腰线一路向上抚去，直到抚上胸前的那颗凸起。  
“嗯......”  
肖站敏感的身体颤了一下。他将王一啵的裤子向下褪去，急切地握住王一啵胯下滚烫的事物。手掌在性器上来回撸动，指肚轻轻抚过性器上的沟壑。王一啵拉开床头的柜子，从里面拿出一瓶润滑液。只有一只手可以自由活动，王一啵把润滑液放在胸口上，伸手将肖站下半身的障碍物通通扯掉。有些冰凉的润滑液落到肖站滚烫挺立的性器上。王一啵用手指蘸取了一些润滑液，向肖站的后穴里送去。润滑液在温热的内壁中融化，王一啵的手指模拟着性交的动作，在后穴中扩张。  
“唔......”  
肖站坐在王一啵的小腹上，难耐地扭动着腰。手指从后穴中拔出，发出"啵”的一声，汁水四溢。肖站撑起臀部向后坐去，王一啵挺起腰，粗涨的性器迎上了下落的温热巢穴。  
“啊......”  
肖站在剧烈的顶弄中扬起脖颈，瘦削的身体在上下起伏中有种脆弱的美感。  
“肖警官是不是可以放开我了？”  
王一啵左手拽住手铐的连接处，右手在肖站的奶尖上拧了一下。  
肖站在持续的顶弄中颤抖着打开了王一啵手上的手铐。  
重获自由的左手将肖站仰面推倒在床上，王一啵双手把住肖站的胯骨，性器再次挺进身体。肖站的手在空中无力地抓了几下，右手不小心撞上王一啵左肩的伤口，雪白的纱布中晕开点点红色，像开在雪地里的梅花，红得刺眼。  
王一啵却好像并没感觉到疼痛，他调整了一下进入的角度，循着记忆里的敏感点，用力顶了进去。  
“啊，那里......”  
肖站被顶的腿根发颤，性器的前端吐出透明的液体，后穴却忍不住将里面的事物绞得更紧。王一啵骨节分明的大手握住肖站的性器，随着顶弄的节奏上下撸动。肖站的后穴开始规律性地收缩，王一啵加快了手上的速度。  
“我要到了......”  
肖站的声音软软的，鼻音很重，似乎还带着点委屈。几乎是在说完的瞬间，过电般的快感穿过大脑，白色的液体尽数射在了王一啵手里。王一啵将性器从肖站体内抽出，白色浓稠的液体倾泻在肖站小腹上。

肖站用衬衣将两人的下体简单擦拭了一下，然后去查看王一啵左肩上的伤口。伤口可能是有些裂开了，但是还好流的血并不多。  
子弹从左肩上划过，虽未打进肉里，却还是擦破了皮肤，留下了严重的灼烧痕迹。  
“王一啵，他瞄准的是你胸口吧？到底是怎么回事？”  
王一啵拉开被子，在床上找到了一个令自己躺得舒服的姿势。  
”肖站，我累了，睡觉好不好。”  
肖站看着已经闭上眼睛的王一啵，皱着眉摇了摇头。然后拿起床头的玻璃杯，将里面的水一饮而尽。性事总是耗费他太多体力，每次做完他都要喝上一大杯水。他钻进王一啵怀里，刚合上眼睛，王一啵低沉的声音在耳边响起。

“肖站，如果不看这张脸......你能认出我吗？”

3  
“嗯？”  
肖站被这句莫名其妙的话问得摸不着头脑，刚想回问，沉稳规律的呼吸声从耳后传来。肖站握紧了环在他腰上的那只大手，身体又向后蹭了蹭，与身后的人贴得更近了些。

两周之前，Z市港口到港了一艘商船。海关人员按例检查到港货物。商船的主人是Z市有名的黑帮头目，因额头处有一块暗红色胎记，所以道上的人都叫他红斑。红斑的手下看护着这船货物。成箱的葡萄酒被抬到岸上，接受海关检查。木制的酒箱里整齐地码放着一瓶瓶葡萄酒，木箱底部铺满了用于吸收冲力防震防碰的木屑。  
两个海关人员一个拿着清单核对物品，另一个手拿工具准备开箱检查。  
“不用检查了，让他们过去吧。” 身穿督办制服的男人从远处走来，向两位关务员说道。  
“王督办，可是......”  
男人打断了他的话，用不容置疑的语气说：“督察跟我打过招呼了。”然后他冲着红斑的手下扬了下下巴，示意他们可以离开了。  
官大一级压死人，虽没有过这样的先例，但督办既然已经开口了，关务员们也不敢说些什么。

当天下午，Z市的缉毒科收到线报，有八十斤海洛因流入了黑市。据线人消息，海洛因是红斑手下的帮会负责交易的。作为缉毒科的探员，肖站负责查清这批毒品的来源。同事从海关处要来监控录像，与肖站一起一帧一帧地查看。往来船只，入港、卸货、接受盘查，皆没有异常。红斑的手下及一箱箱的葡萄酒进入画面，关务员正要开箱检查，一个熟悉的身影进入镜头打断了检查，肖站睁大了眼睛，仔细盯着屏幕上的人，忽然感觉胸口凉了半截。自己怎么可能认错，这个放走了红斑货物的人，就是王一啵。  
王一啵看着红斑的人运走了所有的货物，然后四处张望了一下，目光停留在自己身后的摄像头上。下一瞬，他一侧嘴角上扬，对着监控做出了一个似笑非笑的表情。  
寒意袭卷全身。肖站双手紧握成拳，骨节因为用力而变得有些发白。画面里的这个人，透着说不出的陌生和诡异。肖站怎么也不敢相信，那个笑起来嘴角会弯成括弧形状的男孩，竟也有如此令人毛骨悚然的表情。他更不敢相信，那个一直嫉恶如仇的少年，如今竟会变成走私贩毒的同伙。  
肖站抓起手机，想问问王一啵这到底是怎么一回事。五通电话打过去，没有一通被接起。肖站觉得自己整个人要抓狂起来，内心仿佛有一团火焰在灼烧着他，他一刻也等不下去了，他要立刻找到王一啵。  
“肖Sir, 你先别着急，啵哥的事儿可能有误会，过两天就查清楚了。”  
同事在肖站肩膀上安抚性地拍了拍。

王一啵常常来警署接肖站下班，大家都知道，他们是一对幸福的恋人。

肖站冲进卫生间用冷水洗了把脸。他觉得脑子里乱得很，但是他相信只要找到王一啵，王一啵一定能解释清所有的事情。

事情发展的却比肖站预想的还要快。当晚缉毒科的警探便去海关总署走了一趟，带回来的消息确认了王一啵并没有得到督察的允许，私自放走了红斑的那批货。并且在那以后，王一啵的同事们就没有再见到他。  
警署签发了王一啵的通缉令，通缉令被张贴在Z市的大街小巷。

4  
“王一啵，跟我去警署，我们去把事情说清楚。”  
“说不清楚的，肖站，你也很明白不是吗？有的东西，是靠法//律解决不了的。”  
肖站看着王一啵的眼睛，静静地盯了他几秒，仿佛想从中看出些什么来。  
"那你待在家里，不要出去。警署盯了我一周，最近红斑那边又活跃起来，虽然大家的注意力不在你这里了，但是你不要露面。”  
“我知道，放心吧。”  
肖站拿起公文包去上班了。

王一啵走到书架前，抽出书架第二层第三个文件夹。那是一个外表普通的厚厚的黑色文件夹。翻开。里面是一摞从各种报纸上剪下来的报道片段。有的报纸已经发黄，可以看出年代久远。其中最近的报纸是两周前的。这些剪报的内容都围绕着一个人——红斑。  
肖站从来就没有放弃过，这么多年来，他还是一直搜寻着红斑的消息。  
王一啵把剪报装回文件夹里，又把文件夹放回原来的位置。他突然想起小时候的肖站。

王一啵是十岁的时候被全叔送到福利院的。他只记得自己好像是全叔捡来的小孩，十岁那年全叔身体大不如从前，已经没办法照顾自己，所以把他送进了福利院。  
福利院里有个长得很漂亮的小男孩，他不爱与别人说话，常常自己一个人坐在角落里。  
十岁的孩子们已经有了拉帮结派的意识，刚来的王一啵混不进他们的圈子，他与独来独往的肖站说话：“我叫王一啵，我以后想当个警察。全叔说警察是这个世界上最厉害的人，警察可以打坏人。”  
肖站面无表情的小脸在听到警察两个字时一下鲜活了起来。  
“我也要当警察，我要抓光世界上的坏人。”  
肖站说这句话时皱着眉头，嘴唇很用力，那副认真的样子让王一啵觉得有些好笑。

王一啵一直都知道肖站与自己不同。肖站的孤独感和使命感仿佛是骨子里带的。王一啵从未见过肖站有家人来看望他。肖站一直努力地读书，努力地考警校。十八岁那年肖站拿着警校的录取通知书在王一啵脸上亲了一口。那天肖站笑得那么好看，淡粉色的嘴唇弯成可爱的弧度，含着水汽的眼睛在阳光的照射下亮晶晶的，王一啵一把把他抱进怀里，忍不住在他的额头上重重啄了一下。  
王一啵自己手上拿的，却不是警校的录取通知书。全叔嘱咐再三让他改了志愿。全叔希望他报考海关学院，理由是做警察太危险。

王一啵冷笑了一下，或许是在那一刻，又或许是在更早的时候，自己的命运，早就被设定好了吧。

5  
肖站用钥匙打开防盗门，屋里一片漆黑。肖站心里顿时慌了起来。他从里面锁好房门，耳边听到了窸窸窣窣的细小声响。  
“王一啵？”  
下一瞬，肖站的右手手腕被一只有力的大手攥住，一股强劲的力道向手腕处袭来，将他的右臂反着向身后压去。  
这么多年在警校的训练早已化为肌肉记忆。肖站抬起左肘，用力向身后击去。身后的人却仿佛料到了他的动作。手肘的攻击被轻易躲开，那人轻巧地抓住他的左手小臂，反剪到身后。肖站双手已经动弹不得，熟悉的低沉嗓音从耳后传来，“肖警官，你也太紧张了吧。”口中呼出的热气打在肖站耳背上，激得原本因为紧张而全身紧绷的肖站抖了一下。皮肤细腻的后颈被人一寸寸地吻过，肖站感觉有个硬硬的东西在身后顶着自己。  
“王一啵，你在家不开灯，搞什么啊。”  
“搞你啊，肖警官。”  
肖站的双手被反剪在背后，上半身被压在木质的餐桌上。王一啵用一只手攥住肖站两只纤细的手腕，另一只手从肖站兜里摸出一副手铐。  
咔嚓。  
肖站感觉自己手腕一凉，身后的那双大手得了空闲，两下解开了肖站的皮带，下半身的衣裤也被褪到脚踝。肖站软嫩的臀尖在微凉的空气里细细发颤。漆黑的室内视线被剥夺，身体上的感触被无限放大。  
修长有力的手指将有些冰凉的润滑液送入温热的小穴里。  
“唔......”冰凉的感触使得内里的肠壁猛地收缩了一下。身后的人安抚似的，伸手在他的一侧臀瓣上揉了揉。伸进内里的手指被光滑柔软的肠壁无意识地绞住，手指熟练地在肠壁上画着圈，摸索着记忆里凸出来的那一点。  
“啊......”内里最敏感的地方被人重重按了一下。肖站被刺激的腿根发软，眼角也泛出泪花来。身后的人却并不打算就此放过自己。光滑的指肚在那一点上反复摩擦，内里渗出更多汁水，肖站像一条被按在案板上的鱼，双腿止不住地打颤。  
身后的小穴已经被手指肏得软烂，王一啵抽出手指，将带出的汁水抹在肖站的臀瓣上。双手将紧实又富有弹性的臀瓣向两侧推开，挺身将涨的发硬的性器一气儿送入后穴里，温热湿软的后穴将阴茎紧紧裹住。王一啵伸手握住肖站身前挺立的性器，滚烫的性器前端已经分泌出透明的液体。一刻也忍不住了，王一啵开始大力抽送起来，阴茎不时蹭过敏感点，向最深处顶去。  
“王一啵，慢......慢一点......”  
肖站失神的睁大双眼，泪珠顺着眼角滑出。王一啵俯身上去，捏着他的下巴与他缠绵地吻在一起。  
后穴里的顶弄一刻不停，肖站柔软的臀瓣在大力的揉捏下变幻出各种形状，胸前的两粒凸起在与衣料的摩擦中早已变得挺立。阴茎再一次顶住敏感的那一点狠狠研磨，肖站未被抚慰的性器被刺激的射了出来。达到高潮的身体剧烈颤抖着，后穴猛烈收缩，王一啵感觉自己下身被猛地吸住了，又冲刺了数十下，在快感达到顶峰之前抽出，尽数射在了肖站后腰上。

肖站将餐桌上的水一饮而尽，王一啵揉着他被手铐铐得有些发红的手腕，抱着他一起去洗澡。

“肖站，我想和你一起去看极光。”  
“好，等事情都解决了，我们一起去。”  
王一啵抱住怀里的人，把头埋在他的颈弯里，大口嗅着他身上的味道。说不出是为什么，肖站身上总是有股令他安心的味道。  
他想起十九岁那年，肖站在军事化管理的警校上学，警校实行严格的封闭式管理，肖站不能使用手机，平时也不能随便出校。王一啵还是常常去找他。王一啵会把小纸条从最老旧的那堵围墙外面扔进去。纸条上是他们秘密的联系方式。  
夜里等到室友们都睡了，肖站拿出王一啵白天扔进来的纸条。上面是他们童年时就常常一起玩的解码游戏。  
IRCUWK.QOQH  
4号，9点。

4号晚上9点，肖站从那面老墙上翻出去，王一啵背着一个大包如约在墙下等他。  
“去哪里？”  
“去山上。”

王一啵把带来的白色帐篷扎在山间的平地上，肖站抱着膝盖坐在一旁，眼睛出神地望着天上的星星。  
“王一啵，我想去看极光。”  
王一啵把他拉进帐篷里，从兜里掏出一张绿色的半透明糖纸，手电照在糖纸上，在白色的帐篷上反射出淡淡的绿色的光。  
“噗，”肖站一下子笑出声来，“你这个一点都不像，我想去看真的极光，咱们以后去芬兰吧，去芬兰好不好。”  
王一啵把手电和糖纸扔到一边，双手环住肖站的肩膀，下巴抵在他的额头上，“好啊，我们去芬兰，去看极光。”王一啵低头在肖站的发顶上吻了一下，肖站的头发里有种干净的好闻的味道。  
不知道是从什么时候开始，只要是跟这个人在一起，就会有种莫名的心安。

6  
两周前，王一啵去看望全叔。全叔一个人住在王一啵小时候住过的那套老旧的房子里，因为腿脚不便，王一啵时常会带些生活用品去看他。

进屋，关门。老旧的防盗门发出咯吱咯吱的声响。全叔坐在沙发上，面前是开着的电视机，法治频道的主持人正字正腔圆地播报着社会案件。从小就是这样，全叔永远只看法律频道。  
“一啵......回来了。”  
王一啵转身将买好的新鲜水果放到厨房里，没看到身后沙发上的全叔表情有些怪异。  
“嗯，今天轮休。最近腿还疼吗？”

“啪”  
玻璃质感与硬物碰撞，发出了四分五裂的清脆声响。  
王一啵转身去看，却看到客厅里站着几个面色不善的陌生男人。

“毛头小子长这么大了。”额头上有红色胎记的男人将口中的烟圈呼到王一啵脸上，“像，哈哈哈，还真是像，连我都分不出来。”  
王一啵冷冷地盯着面前的人。红斑，Z市的黑帮头目之一，社会法制新闻的常客，怎么会出现在全叔的家里，又怎么会找上自己。  
红斑却好像看透了他的心思。他列了列嘴角，露出因长期吸烟而被熏得暗黄的牙齿，眼睛里却毫无笑意。  
“王一啵，你还不知道吧，我资助了你这么多年，你能有今天，那都是因为我。如今到了你该报恩的时候了。”  
王一啵下意识地攥紧了拳头，扭过头去看全叔。全叔低着头坐在沙发里，皱着眉头一言不发。

“你真以为他一个拿着补贴金过日子的老头能养得起你？当警察、考海关，那都是我的意思，你今天能做到督办，里面也有我一份功劳吧。”红斑把手里的烟头按灭在地上，“也不是什么大事情，今天上午我有一批货到港，王督办只需要去通融通融就行。”

“不去。” 王一啵冷冷地看着他，嘴唇一动撂下这两个字。  
红斑翘起二郎腿，似笑非笑地看着他，“你不去也没关系。当初想着找一个干净的人养你，免得你沾上帮会里的坏习惯，没想到还真把你养成了三好青年。”红斑说着从兜里掏出一个药盒，从里面拿出两片白色的药片放进嘴里，“既然你不愿意去，那我再送你个惊喜好了。”

皮鞋敲击着老旧的地板，随着步伐发出并不清脆的“嗒嗒”的声音，一个身穿督办制服的男人从里屋走出来。  
那人缓缓抬起头，帽沿投下的阴影渐渐从脸上退去，五官逐渐变得清晰了起来。

那人长着一张和王一啵一模一样的脸。

7  
身穿制服的男人向门口走去，不用想也知道他要去做什么。王一啵突然向他扑去，指尖接触到蓝色制服的一瞬间，一股力道从身后袭来。下一瞬王一啵被压着肩膀按在了地上。  
“你的任务已经完成了。从现在起，你就毫无利用价值了。”  
红斑拿起枪，将枪口对准了王一啵的头部。

“嘭”  
子弹从枪口脱离，发出震耳的爆炸声。一个身影却一下子冲到自己面前，用阴影将自己笼罩了起来。面颊接触着冰冷的地面，却好像有什么温热的东西溅到了自己的身上、脸上。  
“草。”  
红斑怒骂了一声。  
王一啵看着倒在血泊里的全叔，全身忽地迸出一股力量。他猛地挣开身后的人，趁着所有人还有些没反应过来，飞快地打开房门向外逃去。“嘭”，枪声在他身后响起，子弹打在了推开的防盗门上。

王一啵不敢回家，大街小巷贴满了自己的通缉令，红斑的人又在追杀他，他在外面东躲西藏了两周。直到那天他走在漆黑的巷子里，身后的脚步声逐渐跟了上来。王一啵加快脚步，身后的步伐似乎也变得急促了起来。王一啵闪身躲进门洞里，那人疾走了几步，脚步声在将要靠近门洞的地方戛然而止。“砰，砰”，一时仿佛时间静止，四周安静得只能听得到自己的心跳。  
王一啵深吸一口气，突然蹿出门洞，拽住黑暗中的人影，抡起拳头朝那人脸上狠狠砸了下去。拳头接触到脸上的布料，那人和自己一样，不仅戴了帽子，脸上还戴了口罩。第二拳被那人的胳膊挡住，那人似乎力气极大，一脚踹到了王一啵膝盖上，王一啵后退了几步，一下坐倒在地上，这一下只觉得膝盖和尾椎骨都生生的疼。起身还未站稳，那人拿着一把装着消音器的手枪指着王一啵的胸口。如果此时扣动扳机，王一啵大概是必死无疑了。但那人却停了一瞬，王一啵得了时间反应，他在子弹出膛的瞬间向右躲去，子弹擦过皮肤，从他的左肩上划过。此时也顾不得疼痛了，他拐进旁边的巷子里开始拼命奔跑，膝盖却稍微有些使不上力。身后的人很快追了上来，王一啵的头部被手肘重击了一下，眼里的世界好像失了平衡，他觉得眼皮发沉，也感觉不到身上的疼痛了，这时他听到一个熟悉的声音大喊了一句“警察，别动！”  
视线只剩下一条缝隙，肖站的脸忽然出现在这条缝隙里。人在死之前果真能看到自己最惦记的人啊，王一啵心里想。下一秒他的眼神失了焦距，整个人完全晕了过去。

8  
在家养伤的第三天，王一啵的电话突然响起，一个未知号码，嗓音低沉的男人只在电话里说了两句就挂断了。  
“今晚六点半，跨港大桥下见。”

王一啵戴上口罩又戴好帽子，整张脸上只露出一双眼。他在肖站下班回家之前溜出门。  
六点半，天色还没有完全暗下来。跨港大桥下面站着一个身形修长的男人，那人面对着海，似乎在静静地看海。  
“你是怎么找到我的？”  
听到声音，那人转过身来。  
“想找你并不难吧。”  
脸上并未有任何遮挡，王一啵盯着他的五官，生出了一种在照镜子的错觉。  
“所以......我们......"  
“我是你的双胞胎哥哥，从小被红斑养大，”男人浅笑了一声，听起来像是在自嘲，”我就像是你的影子，一直活在黑暗里，随时准备替代你这个优秀的弟弟。”  
“既然如此，上次你明明有机会干掉我的，当时为什么停下了？你不会要告诉我是因为什么血浓于水兄弟情深吧。”  
“我不杀你是因为我们有个共同的目标，”男人停顿了一下，“我们都要红斑死。”  
“你猜错了，”王一啵面无表情地摇摇头，“替全叔报仇这种事，我没想过，也做不来。”  
面前的男人一侧嘴角上挑，露出一个有些阴森的笑，“你会帮我的，因为肖站要他死。”  
王一啵好像被戳到痛处一般，睁大眼睛使劲盯着面前的男人，“肖站的事，你还知道多少？”  
“一个二十多年前被红斑杀光家人的小男孩，一心想要当警察亲手将罪犯绳之以法，努力了这么多年，却没办法在案件有效期内找到足以指控罪犯的证据。你猜，他会不会放弃？”

Z市的案件有效期是20年，20年期限一过，没有破解的案子也不会有人再追查下去。肖站当上警察的第二年，距离那件案子发生正好20年。

“够了，”王一啵狠狠地瞪着他，“别把肖站扯进来。”  
男人低低笑了几声，“你不用那么紧张，到时候杀了红斑，我会替你安排，你和肖站想去哪儿都行。”  
“红斑死了对你有什么好处？你想要接替他的摊子，找我帮你黑吃黑？”  
“我对他的摊子不感兴趣，不过，只有红斑死了我才能真正地活着，我不想像幽灵一样活在这世上，王一啵，你是不会明白的。”  
“你想要红斑死，那不是很容易么。收集他走/私贩/毒的罪证，他做的那些事，够他死十次八次的了。”  
“没那么容易，红斑做事很小心，就算真的出了事，你以为他找替死鬼是件很难的事吗？”海上突然刮来一阵风，男人闭起眼好像静静感受了几秒，“我已经匿名举报了红斑手下一个做白/粉生意的堂口，这几天红斑应该会被请去警署谈话，警察找不到足够证据，最多拘留他72小时。你按我说的做就好。”

9  
像男人计划的那样。两天以后，红斑被警署拘留了。  
肖站下班回来的时候，王一啵正坐在沙发上看社会新闻。

“晚上还要去警署换同事的班。我回来吃点东西，休息一下就要走。”

肖站把洗好的碗筷放进壁橱里，王一啵从身后抱住他，把手伸进他的裤子里，手掌在肖站那处揉了两下。  
肖站用手肘在两人之间支开距离，“今天不可以做，晚上我还要上班啊。”  
“那我用嘴。”炙热湿润的鼻息打在肖站敏感的后颈上，还等不及他做出反应，裤子已经被脱了下来。  
已经有些挺立的性器暴露在空气里，下一瞬温暖湿润的口腔将它包围。  
“唔......”  
肖站眯起眼睛，纤细的脖颈向后扬去。灵巧的舌头反复舔过阴茎上敏感的沟壑，又在茎头上打着圈舔舐，茎头顶端渗出透明的液体。猛烈地刺激让肖站双腿发软，他扶住王一啵的肩膀，努力支撑着自己颤抖的上身。王一啵站起身来，揽过肖站的脖子，与他接了一个绵长的吻。他把肖站拦腰抱起，稳稳地放在沙发上，然后又欺身压了上去。  
柔软的嘴唇从小腹一路向下吻去，双手揉着肖站柔软的腰肢。涨得难受的阴茎再一次进入温软的口腔。王一啵吻着他的茎头，将溢出粘稠液体的铃口吮了又吮。强烈的快感袭来，肖站不受控制地蜷起脚趾，泪水从眼角滑落，发出奶猫似的好听的呻吟声。  
王一啵的大手细细揉捏着肖站的阴囊，嘴唇卖力地吞吐着柱身。肖站觉得舒服极了，忍不住挺动腰身，将阴茎向对方的喉咙深处送去。王一啵白玉的面庞沾上了晶莹的液体，嘴唇也被性器磨得发红。视觉的刺激实在是太过强烈，阴茎又一次挺进喉咙的深处，过电般的快感达到顶点，肖站浑身一震射了出来，溢出来的乳白色液体顺着王一啵的嘴角流出，王一啵喉结一动，把嘴里的粘稠液体全都咽了下去。

肖站拿起茶几上的玻璃杯，大口大口地喝尽里面的水。然后用沾湿的毛巾在自己下身擦了几下，匆忙地套上裤子。王一啵坐在沙发上一动不动地看着他。  
“肖站，你去哪儿？”  
“去加班啊。”  
“加班？加班......需要带着枪吗？”王一啵盯着他的眼睛，“你口袋里，我刚才摸到了。”  
整理衣服的人顿了一下，身体变得僵硬了起来。  
“我......哎呀，我今天出任务，任务结束忘了把枪......”  
王一啵打断他的话:“红斑在警署。”

时间仿佛静止了两秒。  
“王一啵，你调查我？”肖站眼睛里的水雾似乎还没消去，刚刚流过泪的眼角还有些发红。  
“别去了，好吗？”  
“我等了22年，”肖站声音绝望得有些发抖，他深深吸了一口气“既然有的事法/律解决不了，那我自己去解决。”肖站向门口走去，握住门把的身体却突然晃了晃，有些站不稳的样子。他使劲摇了摇头，想把眩晕的感觉从头脑中甩去，下一秒整个人却好像失了平衡，身体不受控制地向后倒去。王一啵扶住他，他听到王一啵轻轻说了一句“我替你去”。然后便失去了意识，整个人倒在了王一啵怀里。  
王一啵将他抱起，放到床上，低下头轻轻吻了吻他的鼻尖，然后和他额头相抵。  
“肖警官，你当你的好警察，坏事交给我来做。”

水里被动了手脚，肖站可以安稳地睡到明天早上。  
王一啵写了一张字条，然后从肖站的公文包里找出了一串办公室钥匙。

夜色正浓，王一啵戴上口罩和帽子，开门融进了这夜色里。

10  
王一啵用钥匙打开拘留所的铁门，红斑正躺在一张简易的木架床上睡觉，呼噜打的震天响。王一啵走过去把他拍醒。红斑眯起眼睛看他，“你小子怎么来了，我不是就被拘留三天吗，至于来劫狱吗。”  
王一啵从兜里掏出一个药盒递给他，“警察下午把场子端了，堂口的几个人愿意当污点证人，证明货是你搞的。明天你可能就要换地方了。”  
红斑打开药盒，把两片白色药片放进嘴里。  
“草，这帮警察还挺能闹，你去找万金，他知道该怎么做。”  
王一啵站在原地，没有半点要动的意思。  
“你小子怎么还......”  
话还没说完，红斑忽然全身剧烈地抽搐起来。 他的脸涨得通红，额头上青筋暴起，喉咙里发出痛苦的嘶吼。

王一啵看着他的脸冷笑着说：“你认不出我没关系，还记得肖站吗，那个被你杀了全家的小孩。”  
听到这句话红斑猛地睁大了双眼，两只发红的眼睛死死地盯着王一啵。他的手在空中徒劳地抓了几下，接着口中吐出白色的泡沫，抽搐着倒在地上。数十秒之后，蜷曲着的身体不再挣扎，生命的特征从他脸上消失。

“砰，砰”  
楼下传来两声枪响，整栋楼的警报都响了起来。几十个遮住面部手拿武器的人突然冲进警署。  
为首的人戴着一顶棒球帽，黑色的口罩遮住口鼻，只露出一双细长的眼。一众人攻进警署大厅，戴着棒球帽的男人闯进监控室，对着无人监看的机器结结实实地打上了几枪，破损的线路在空气中冒出火星，四分五裂的显示屏后面冒出缕缕黑烟。

王一啵蹲下用食指探了探红斑的鼻息，随后他捡起被扔在一旁的药盒装进口袋里，趁着骚乱走出警署，拐了三条街道，坐进了巷尾停着的最后一辆车里。  
五分钟以后，一个身形修长的男人打开车门坐进了驾驶室。车子发动，朝着海边驶去。

海面上静静地停着一艘船。

“去吧，都已经交代好了。”  
“你......你不走吗？”  
男人摘下了口罩和帽子，淡淡地说：“我不走，我会用你的身份，继续活下去。”  
“原来是这样，”王一啵浅笑了一声，”怪不得你做的这么谨慎。”  
“各取所需罢了。”

船只渐行渐远，王一啵看到岸上的那个男人将口罩和帽子扔进风里，然后似乎朝着自己，笑了一下。

11  
肖站醒来的时候已经是第二天中午了。他的头还是有些沉，他揉着太阳穴，昨晚的片段陆续飘回脑海里。  
肖站心头一紧，“王一啵！”他朝屋内大喊，空荡荡的房间里并没有任何回应。  
他下意识地去摸手机，却先摸到了手机上贴着的字条。

WZLQV  
VHS.ILSBQE.ILQODQG.

Twins（双生）  
9月5日 芬兰

肖站赶回警署，看到大厅里一片狼藉，昨夜显然发生了一场恶战，警员们正在清理着现场。肖站路过审讯室，看到一张熟悉的侧脸，不由得停下了脚步。  
里面的人似乎察觉到了他的目光，扭过头看向玻璃窗外的肖站。  
“王......”  
双眼对上的一瞬间，肖站脑海里忽然闪过王一啵留在纸条上的字迹。  
怪不得，怪不得监控里的人让他觉得那么陌生。

“肖Sir,”同事突然叫住发愣的他，顺着他的目光向审讯室内看去，“没事的肖Sir，海关的事啵哥是受人胁迫，好像是红斑拿啵哥亲人的性命威胁他。你还不知道吧，听说啵哥一直被红斑的人追杀，昨日抓了红斑，啵哥才有机会来警署自首。”  
听到红斑的名字，肖站激动了起来，“红斑人呢？”  
“肖Sir你没看新闻啊，红斑昨夜死了，死因是服毒，目前调查结果好像说是自杀，虽然不知道他是怎么把毒药带进去的。”  
“自杀？”  
“是啊，昨夜虽然有人来袭击警署，但拘留红斑的房间并没有被破坏。也还没查清到底是什么人，又是为什么来袭击警署。好在也没几个警员受伤，他们倒像是来示威的。”

审讯室的门打开，戴着手铐的“王一啵”跟着警员走出来。走到肖站面前的时候他突然停下了脚步，直直地与肖站对视，直到警员推着他继续向前走去。  
肖站低着头笑了起来，他在心里想“我能认出你，从眼神里”。

12  
半年以后，肖站辞了职，买了一张九月五日飞往芬兰的机票。  
“王一啵”被判了五年缓刑，需要每年定时去警署报到。海关总署的工作虽然是保不住了，但还是依靠原来的人脉，在交通局谋得了一个职位。

凭借着努力，“王一啵”在交通局一路平步青云，过上了自己想要的体面生活。而在世界的另一端，王一啵搂着肖站坐在雪堆上，看着天上的绚丽光芒。肖站的眼睛亮晶晶的，好像能映出彩色的夜空。王一啵捏住他的下巴，轻轻吻上他的嘴巴。

“肖站，我只想永远和你在一起。”


End file.
